Pony Pals
by Belle Iris
Summary: Bella is sugar crazed and is part of the P.T.P.F.B.W.F. Club! With Alice playing along how will Edward take it? What happens to Bella... i suck at summaries but read it because it is pretty funny! oh and yes... the Cullens and Hales are vampires...


Alright! First fan-fiction ever!

And GOOOOOOOO!!!!

I DO NOT OWN _TWILIGHT_ NOR DO I CLAIM TO OWN IT!!! _TWILIGHT _CHARACTERS, SETTING, ETC. ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.

THAT MEANS: _**DON'T SUE ME**_...

Isabella (Bella) Iris

p.s. I do not own _Red Bull…_

Pony Pals

••••••••••••••••

**Bella (Bold)**

_Edward (Italics)_

Alice (Underlined)

_**Carlisle (Bold, Italics, and Underlined)**_

Narration (Normal)

••••••••••••••••••

Alice and Bella are in the Cullen's' living room, galloping around.

(5:00 A.M.)

**NOW THAT YOU ARE ALL SAFE, WE MUST RIDE ONWARD 'TIL DAY BREAK!!!**

Hums theme music-

YEEEEE-HAAAAA!

-Edward enters from the kitchen-

_May I ask what in the world you two are doing?_

You may.

_So…_

**So…**

_So what are you doing?_

**WE ARE SAVING THE POOR UNFORTUNATE PONIES FROM THE WRATH OF THE EEEEVIL BARBED WIRE FENCES!!!**

-Continues theme music-

Exactly. –Nods matter-of-factly-

_Care to explain, Alice?_

Not particularly.

-Edward sighs- _So…_

So…

_So explain!!!_

Fine… Well you see we were watching _My Little Pony _on t.v., a double feature if I might add, any who… it ended on a cliff-hanger! So, Bella and I went to the book store to find the book, but all we found was _Pony Pals._ S we read that and one of the ponies got stuck in a barbed wire fence! So we swore allegiance to the P.T.P.F.B.W.F. Club! Now we are doing our job as honorary club members. 

–Salutes-

_And what exactly does P.T.P.F.B.W.F. stand for?_

**IT STANDS FOR: PROTECTING THE PONIES FROM BARBED WIRE FENCES!**

-Nods-

_Well… why are you dressed up as cowgirls?_

Um… well Bella wouldn't let me buy real ponies to save, so we bought stick ponies, and then I thought (like the genius I am) that we should have costumes to go with the atmosphere! Aren't they cute!!!

_Ummm… yeah…_

-THUMP-

-Bella falls to the floor-

_Bella?!?!?!_

Poop! Now I have to wait until she wakes up again…

-Pouts-

_How long have you guys been at this?!?!?!?!_

Only like 10 hours… and here I thought she would last longer considering she ate like 7 bags of skittles and 5 cans of _Red Bull_…

_WHEN DID SHE DO THAT?!?!?!_

Ummm… 10 minutes ago?

-Bella suddenly jumps to her feet, eyes wide, twitching with a grin from ear to ear.-

**I GOT WINGS!!!!!!!!! **–Referring to Red Bull-

**NOW I CAN BE A PEGASUS-BACK-RIDER INSTEAD OF A HORSE-BACK-RIDER!!!**

-Bella starts shaking and bouncing uncontrollably. She then falls on the floor again to continue twitching.-

-Edward and Alice star wide-eyed. Speechless.-

-Finally, Bella stops moving.-

-Alice bursts out laughing while Edward glares at her.-

HAHAHAHA!!! OUCH! MY SIDE HURTS!!! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!?!?!  -Can that happen to a vampire?-

-Alice continues to laugh on the floor.-

_Bella!?!?!?! Are you alright?!?!?!_

No response-

_Oh No!!! Don't die Bella! Don't die!!!!!_

_NO__O__O__O__O!_

Geez, Edward… She's only asleep! Must have had a sugar-energy overload! We have got to do this again some time!!!

- Edward picks Bella up off the floor and gently sets her down on the sofa.-

-Then he turns to Glare at Alice with raging fury.-

Uh Oh!!!! Run Alice, Run!!!

-Edward chases Alice all around the house.-

_Later…_

_**What on Earth happened here?!?!?!?!**_

-The furniture has all been overturned and reduced to rubble…-

-In a closet…

Alice is tied and duck taped to a chair, many hundreds of tape dispensers behind her.-

-Bella is still asleep.-

_**Edward?!?!?**_

_I have no idea what you are talking about… _-All innocent faced-

-Then he grabs Bella and runs out the door.-

_**I guess I'll just leave the cleaning up to Esme…**_

_**I wonder where Alice is…**_

-goes to look for Alice-

(Alice is found 3 days later… ;)

DOESN'T ANYBODY IN THIS WORLD CARE ANYMORE?!?!?!

•_•••••_

_Please leave reviews!!! This is my first fan-fiction! Plus it is based on personal experience… (Would rather not talk about it…)_

♥ _Isabella (Bella) Iris_


End file.
